Food Day
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: Peter takes Ben on a pathetic excuse for a not-date while Ben attempts to convince himself Peter Parker could never like him back. Spider-Man x Scarlet Spider/Peter x Ben. Yaoi/Slash. Oneshot.


**Hi everyone. Here's another Ultimate Spider-Man Cartoon Spider-Man x Scarlet Spider one-shot. Because there is not enough Scarlet Spider out there.  
**

 **I own nothing. Enjoy guys.**

* * *

Scarlet Spider was minding his own business when Peter appeared out of nowhere and slung an arm around his shoulders, "Hey Ben!"

Something about Peter using the name he'd been given never failed to make Scarlet's heart beat faster.

He ignored it and unclenched the hands he'd instinctively balled into fists upon being touched without warning.

"What do you want?" If came out as even more of a growl than usual but, as always, Spider-Man either didn't notice or didn't care.

"You up for a Food Day with me?" Peter asked in his usual jovial tone.

"What's a Food Day?" Asked Ben, he'd never heard of the term, probably one of Spider-Man's useless ways to waste time.

"Come on, I'll show ya!" And before Scarlet could protest, Peter dragged him off the Hellicarrier and down to New York.

* * *

A 'Food Day,' ended up being Spidey and Scarlet swinging from building to building and stopping to buy something from every food or drink vendor they came across, the aim was to try as many new or unique foods and drink as possible.

So yes, it was one of Spider-Man's useless ways to waste time.

That being said, a lot of things they tried Scarlet had never even heard of. And since Peter seemed to be having a good day no one attacked them and the vendors were happy to serve two masked heroes instead of calling Spidey a masked menace.

They tried Greek food, Mexican food, Chinese food, Japanese food (Ben didn't think he'd ever grow to like wasabi), parfaits, ice-cream, all manner of soft drinks and something called bubble tea. Scarlet wasn't totally sure what the 'bubbles' were made out of but it was nice.

Most of it was great. But what was even better was the warmth of Peter's hand as he tugged Scarlet to the next rooftop or squeezed his shoulder gently while he spoke.

Ben wasn't used to keeping his emotions bottled inside but wasn't sure what to say about this. Did he ask Peter to stop because it was bothering him? But it wasn't bothering him, he enjoyed the contact, wanted it to continue. But it made him feel strange...

Yeah, Scarlet was no fool, he'd known what this was from the minute he'd started wanting to punch Agent Venom's lights out for hugging Spidey. He had a crush on Peter Parker.

And now they were here, just the two of them, on what was essentially a date.

Wait, what?!

This wasn't a date! Scarlet's rational mind rejected the thought immediately. Even if it _seemed_ like a date, Peter wasn't into guys, to the best of Ben's knowledge, and even if he was, that didn't mean he'd ever be into a freak like Scarlet, he was better off not even letting his mind travel down that 'what if' path.

Although, now that he thought about it... Peter did show an uncommon amount interest in Ben, always with him, always smiling at Ben and laughing in a way he didn't with anyone else, a way that was loose and carefree but still somehow felt private... intimate... His touches always seemed to linger a few seconds too long and his eyes...

Ben mentally shook himself, no, he was reading waaaaaay too much into things. Spider-Man was just being friendly with him because that's who Spider-Man was. He just didn't want to exclude the new boy, especially if he wasn't sure how long the new boy was hanging around for. And Scarlet Spider was a freak who'd been experimented on and then lived in a sewer for years, and that wasn't even counting all the things he'd done. Even if Peter was into guys, no way he'd be interested in Ben.

"Hey," a soft touch on his arm, "you still with me?"

Ben jumped, surprised, "yeah."

"Good," Peter sounded relieved, "you sort of phased out on me for a second there."

Scarlet shook himself, was he that obvious? "I'm fine."

"Good," Peter said again, his hand trailed down Scarlet's arm, searing like fire against the sensitive skin of his inner arm, even through his costume. When his hand reached Ben's Peter gave a gentle squeeze before letting go. Underneath his mask, Ben blushed. He _was_ imagining things, wasn't he?

Spider-Man swung off the building. Absentmindedly, Scarlet Spider followed.

* * *

When they finished the last bite of food Peter stood up on the edge of the building he'd been sitting on, dusting crumbs off his costume.

"So, whaddaya think? Is Food Day the coolest thing ever or what?"

"It's alright, but it's a waste of time," grudgingly Ben added, "thank you for thinking of me though."

No. That didn't sound even remotely right. Thanking people really wasn't his thing.

He couldn't see Spidey's face past his mask but his whole demeanour brightened. "No problem! I like spending time together." Then, much more quietly, almost shyly, Peter added, "just the two of us."

Ben's heart thudded in his ears, fighting Goblins, Hydra and whatever didn't scare him. The possibility that he was misinterpreting things and Peter didn't return his feelings scared him.

The possibility that he _wasn't_ misinterpreting things and Peter might return his feelings scared him worse.

Scarlet jumped and instinctively backed up a few steps when Spidey touched his shoulder, "Agent Venom, Iron Spider and Miles are alright," Scarlet admitted. Not even severe torture would get him to admit how highly he actually thought of them. "But... I like it when it's just the two of us as well," he admitted.

Peter's hand brushed down Ben's chest as he took it away, immediately Ben missed the warmth of Peter's touch.

So he reached out and caught Peter's hand.

"Hey."

Spider-Man, who'd turned to leave, turned back to him, "yeah? What is it?"

If there was a God of any kind Ben prayed to him that he wasn't reading these signs wrong. He didn't want to lose the only true friend he had. But he couldn't stand not knowing, it was eating at him from the inside out.

So, hesitantly, he reached up and slowly, carefully, pulled off Peter's mask.

Peter, who had gone rock still the second Scarlet reached for his mask finally moved his own hands and pulled Ben's mask up.

Peter saw the subtle tensing of the other spider's shoulders and stopped when Ben's mask was just over his mouth. He didn't think Ben had anything to be ashamed of but if he wasn't ready for something Peter wasn't going to force him.

Heart beating like a jackhammer Scarlet leaned forwards and gently pressed his lips to Peter's.

Warmth blossomed when their mouths touched, Ben's hands rested on Peter's shoulders as Peter's landed softly on Ben's waist, drawing him closer.

Peter pulled back.

Instantly Ben jumped backwards, if he took another step back he'd fall off the roof. His throat was dry, he couldn't believe he'd been so stupid as to actually think-

"I'm sorry," he managed, why, _why_ had he ever thought kissing Peter was okay!? He was so stupid! He'd literally just been thinking about this! There was no way perfect Peter Parker would ever want to kiss-

Peter crossed the distance between them in three steps and kissed Ben again.

"Hey," he said when he pulled back. "I'm not sure exactly what you were just thinking, but you're wrong." He kissed Ben one more time. "I've wanted to do this for a while now."

They kissed again, then Peter pulled back, an impish grin on his face, "so admit it; Food Day is awesome."

Ben rolled his eyes so hard he thought they were going to fall out of his head.

"Today was okay," he allowed.

Today was the best day ever.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed guys! If you have a prompt you'd like to see written about these guys please let me know. I want to write more about them but I am really struggling for ideas.**


End file.
